tlbbeufandomcom-20200213-history
Casting
Casting is a Life Skill used to create weapons. Casting allow player level 40 and above to collect material and make their own unique weapon. These hand-made items will always have your name under the items stats. Unlike other life skills, a player does not require the accumulation of proficiency in order to level it up. Where to Learn? 1. Sword Smith Wang in Lou Yang (213, 160) 2. Candle Hsueh in Su Zhou (251, 151) 3. Master Hammer in Da Li (218,110) Upgrade at the same NPC for lv1-5, for lv6 and higher you can learn from Ambassador Dorj (118, 62) in Luo Yang. How to produce a weapon? 'Recipe' In order to produce the weapon you need a recipe to do it. You can get one from your class. Go back to your class, locate Master area on the Map to find your class Master Advisor. Talk to him and choose Buy Formula. Then you will see list of Recipes and choose the level of recipe you want. Lv2 recipe correspond to lv20 weapon and same idea applied to other higher lv recipes. Note: You need to have class contribution in order to purchase these recipes (from 16 contributions for Lv2 Recipe to up to 50 contributions for Lv 7 Recipe). Class contribution can be obtained by finishing class quests. You need the weapon plan.Lv1-3 plan (correspond to lv10, 20 and 30 weapon) can be obtain by purchasing in weapon shops in each city. To get lv4 and lv5 plan you have to go to West Liao to buy them. To get to West Liao, go to Lou Yang >> South Yan >> Grassland >> West Liao and look for the entrance to Silver Snowfield on the map. The NPC should be standing right there. For lv6 plan and above, you need to buy it off Drawing Merchant in Lou Yang. He usually wander around Lou Yang and one of the common spot is near the teleport NPC of East Lou Yang. Go to your life skill window, click on the anvil that says casting, check out your new recipes. Note that the name of the equipment you are casting does not match the name on the recipe. Each item requires 5 things. A number of ore, a number of iron, a number of lime, a level of plan, and an anvil nearby. You cannot do casting except near an anvil, usually located next to your arms dealer. The guy standing next to the anvil also usually sells you the plans. There is usually no need to buy plans before you decide to actually make your weapon. 'Mining component' Such as copper, iron, silver, cold iron, gold, etc. Each has their own level which correspond to the level of the recipe. For example Iron will be level2, which is use for lv2 recipe. Furthermore, the extra item that you get during mining aside from those are material to make Lime, another component of making weapon, and the level correspond to the level of the recipe again. So please keep all of it. Ore requires mining or purchase from pawn shop owner, or other source. The first three items (level 10, level 20, level 30) should require copper, iron, and silver respectively. The first three items also require level 1 iron. Level 1 iron is created from the processing skill (which costs 1G in luo yang, no vigor) by using up some of those +1 Hilt and similar items dropped from enemies between level 1 and 29. 'Materials for Casting' Such as Pikestaff, Shealt, Hilt, etc. Those stuff along with the extra mining component will need to go through Process Materials Skill (learn for 1gold at Iron Fung, Lou yang (154, 173) in order to produce Lime (for mining) and Lv__ Iron (for Shealth, Hilt, etc). For Lv___ Iron, depend on the level of weapon you're making, it might require lv1 Iron, lv2 Iron, or lv3 Iron. Lv1 Iron is using any Shealth Hilt, etc. +2 and under. Lv2 Iron will be +3 to +5 material, and Lv3 Iron will be +6 and above. The +number can be found on the name of an item. 'Making the weapon' Once you collected Plan, Iron, Mining component, and Lime... You need to stand near the NPC that teaches Casting Skill, Open up Casting Skill in your Life skill section. Make sure you have space in your Item Inventory and press the Make button. You will subtract the materials required to make your weapon and a new unidentified unappraised weapon will be sitting your item inventory. Now you can be proud that you made your own weapon with the proof of your signature on the item. 'What's next?' You need to identify the item to reveal its characteristics. If it’s good then you can try to sell it to NPC or to other players. If you are just above level 40, it is unlikely that you will be able to sell these items at great profit. Casting is best used for relationship quests or at much higher levels. Levelling Requirements Casting Video Guide thumb|500px|left|Casting Guide. Category:Life Skills